Louis Letrush
Louis Letrush is an NPC located within the Bee and Barb Inn in Riften. When you first meet him at the Inn he gives the player the quest Promises to Keep, in which the Dovahkiin must steal Sibbi Black-Briar's horse, named Frost, and give it to him. After the quest, depending on which paths were taken, Louis Letrush can be the trigger of some random encounters: *In case Maven Black-Briar was informed about Louis Letrush's plans, the encounter will show a hired Thug attacking Louis Letrush. This will also occur if Maven was not informed, the quest was carried to completion, and Louis was given the horse. If the Dovahkiin kills the Thug before he kills Louis, then Louis will attack. On the other hand, if the Dovahkiin kills Louis before the Thug gets to him, The Rift bounty will increase and the Thug will go away. *In case the Dovahkiin double-crosses Louis Letrush in order to keep Frost, a thug will come in the name of Louis to take revenge. Even if he's not dead, this should be the last time Louis Letrush can be found (See purported bugs for exception). Quests * Promises to Keep * later on a "thug" may approach you in the wilderness hired by louis seeking revenge * If you give Letrush the horse later on in a random spot you will see a thug kill him. "Maven sends her regards" Bugs *If you talk to Louis, but do not accept the quest, but then talk to Sibbi Black-Briar about stealing Frost, Louis will vanish. You can still complete the quest, but you will not be able to talk to Louis until you deliver Frost to him. *After completion of the quest Promises to Keep, Louis Letrush can on occasion be found duplicated near the Whiterun Stables and running about in the general area between Whiterun and Dustmans Cairn - amusingly, without his horse. Louis will duplicate numerous times as you continue to progress, sometimes being stuck in the ground. Although permanent, this bug has no known, negative effects except for it being highly annoying at times. (Confirmed, PS3, 360, and PC *PS3 After witnessing Louis' assassination by Maven Black Briar's mercenary, I killed the duplicates while playing as a werewolf, which coincidentally avoided a bounty, and the duplicated Louis' have not returned since} ...This was just a random attempt, haven't tried with conventional weapons or magic. **Also works for 360 although I hid, sneaking on the archway above where the Khajiit Caravans are (they werent there at the time), pulled out my bow and started shooting. All six of them died and I havent seen anymore since. *If you happen to kill someone in his vicinity, he (they) will attack you every time they see you. In my case, he seems to be u nkillable, so it's a good idea never to anger him! (PS3) *If you try to kill one or more of the Louis, they may get into a fight with the guards. Since they are unkillable, the battle may go on forever. *(PS3) If you attempt to complete the questIn My Time of Need by siding with Kematu, it is possible that a Letrush clone present at the Whiterun stables will become hostile towards Saadia. This causes all NPC's in the area to attack this particular Letrush, including Saadia herself. Considering the clone cannot be killed, the quest will not be completed, as Saadia will continue to fight, sometimes drawing Kematu himself into the battle, and not continue on to the ambush. *Another duplicate can be found wandering near Knifepoint Mine. Oddly this duplicate cannot be killed, which if taken advatage of can be an infinite source of combat experience. *Also found, in the company of a Thug, east of High Gate Ruins. Slaughtered by a spider so this one can die. *The same encounter, between Lious and an Orcish Thug, can be seen just East of Saarthal. It can also be seen down river (heading towards Karthwasten) from Kolskeggr Mine (in The Reach). *Upon traveling to Whiterun via the Horse carriages, The Letrush(s) will become hostile and cannot be killed. Run to the Guards for help, since they were the ones who started the fight anyway. *Upon entering riften, Louis may randomly start attacking you. He cannot die and after a while, his constant stabbing you in the back can get very annoying. This also means that you cannot talk to him making it impossible to even start the quest. *Sometimes Letrush will not get on Frost when it is delivered to him (this was because of a bear that spawned near the drop point) Lethrush will spawn outside of Whiterun next to YOUR horse and attempt to ride away on it, however he can be kicked off. **Had this happen during the Battle for Whiterun and he ran off with Frost after I had completed the quest. *Occasionally, Letrush may get "stuck" running on top of Frost, and he will start wildly spinning around the horse upon certain enemy encounters. This can be seen here, and hereis a video showing the duplicated Louis Letrush. *During the Quest Battle for Whiterun you may hit a Louis Letrush clone in the melee. First off, you will get a bouny only in The Rift, and he and all his clones will attack. In my case, I ignored them since they did minimal damage, and eventually Shadowmere killed them. These obviously weren't invincible, and had a large amount of valuable jewelry only their corpes. *If Frost is attacked while you are about to hop of the horse, he 'rubberbands' back and dissappears, save before getting on horse to fix this bug, so you can re-load (PS3 Confirmed)